


Throw Me In The Dirt, I'll Come Back Stronger

by youmeanlike4eva



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Caught in the Act, Charles is a lil bitch here, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt, Lando better get happy ending here, M/M, bwoken frenchies hearts, bwoken hearts round here, hopefully, poor Lando
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeanlike4eva/pseuds/youmeanlike4eva
Summary: Upon joining Ferrari, Carlos gives in to temptation and sleeps with Charles after getting too close to him within the team.However, he seems to forget he's in a relationship already with his previous teammate Lando. It happens a few times until Lando catches them in the act, in Carlos and his own bed. Throwing them out, how will Lando cope and deal with the betrayal?Can he ever be truly be happy again?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Carlos Sainz Jr, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/ ?, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	1. Catching Them

The 2021 season opening was a harsh adjustment with Carlos moving from McLaren to Ferrari for Lando. Not seeing each other all day like they used to. Being together at McLaren meant they always knew how the other was doing. How the other was coping in the testing times of the season, especially with the global pandemic at the time. That just made the whole situation last year even worse.

A year where they should have been able to savour every moment of the season. Every tiny moment because of Carlos' imminent move to Ferrari. Instead they were supposed to stay in their bubbles. Sport / support bubbles within the team. 

With no cameras around, Lando and Carlos could be around and be as close as much as they liked. That all thanks to Zak, Andreas and all the team welcoming their romance. Not one soul deciding they didn't like it. Everyone in the paddock was human, they all had feelings. Even the drivers, speeding around the tracks at immense speeds. They had hearts, feelings too. They weren't just emotionless machines that drove cars all day. Some people seemed to forget that sometimes.

Now though, it was so different. The 2021 season was here so Carlos would no longer be in the next car in the garage. Now he had Daniel.

The honey badger. The aussie. The jokester of the grid had joined the newest funny lad. Daniel was more than just a funny guy. Yes, he cracked some jokes to keep Landos mind busy but he really had been almost a father figure to him in the early start of the season. 

Of course they had their banter for the cameras and away from the cameras but Daniel was there for the young brit. 

The start of the season where it truly hit with Carlos not being his teammate anymore. The worst bit of the season. It was always bound to be. Not being able to look over to the other side of the garage and see his boyfriend, instead seeing someone completely different.

It was a tough adjustment. After being so used to seeing the one you love mere metres away in the garage to now being half way down the pitlane in the Ferrari garage.

Daniel had been a great friend to Lando helping to cover for him while he snuck out to see Carlos to calm himself. The team figured out where Lando had gone and carried on with Daniel "covering" for him. They knew their love was strong so there was no way they could deny them both a few minutes, especially with it helping Lando out how it was. Keeping him then more focused on the race coming up.

It was after a few races where it had begun to get easier. Where it was starting to become more natural to go their separate ways when they would arrive at the tracks. Lando no longer trying to clutch to Carlos before heading their own ways. He happily kissed him on the cheek, sometimes a quick peck to the lips before skipping away to the garage.

Being back at home for the British Grand Prix, it felt nice. They could arrive and then go back to their own comfortable bed and not some hotel room. Home was peaceful. Safe. Escape from the hectic world of Formula one.

At least that was what Lando believed.

Everything was finally looking up, he thought. He knew he was okay with Daniel by his side knowing that he'd of course push him on track but be there off track when he would have his off days. Days where he'd need a teammate to help build his confidence up after a minor mistake that Lando made himself feel like was so much worse.

Carlos on the other hand had adjusted very well to the Ferrari car, really pushing Charles to his limits. Managing to beat him a few times in qualifying and the odd time in the races too. He'd settled into the team as if he had been there for years. As if it wasn’t his first season with the team. Ferrari were very impressed. Already a few races in, considering a huge contract for him to keep him with the team.

It was like he was turning the team’s fortune around all by himself.

Saying that though. The car wasn't the only thing he'd settled himself into. Lines were starting to blur between himself and Charles almost immediately. The lingering looks between the two drivers, stealing glances of the other while he wasn't looking.

It started in Monaco. The Ferrari pair came to blows in the race, costing them both a shot at points. Charles had basically demanded after media duties and the team debrief for Carlos to meet him in his drivers room. Carlos doing so resulted in them arguing right up until Charles made the move. Kissing the Spaniard passionately.

Carlos ,while shocked at his actions, indulged himself. He kissed back just as passionately until someone crossed his mind.

Lando.

He couldn’t do this to Lando. He didn’t deserve to be cheated on. He was perfect, so nice. Always so thoughtful, do whatever he could for Carlos. Lando was the love of his life, right?

"Charles, I can't." He stepped away from Charles, far enough so Charles could not try to reattach himself to Carlos’ now red and plumped lips.  
"Why? You kissed back, you want this." Charles wined out.  
"I'm with someone."  
"So? Like they'll ever come to a race. You're all hush hush about them. I've never seen them." He dramatically threw himself back onto the chair in his room.  
"You have…"  
"Of course I have. You don’t even trust me, your teammate to say who it is. Do I know them personally then?”  
“Yeah… the whole grid knows him. Loves him.”  
“Humour me then. Who is it?”  
"Lando…"  
"No way, please. You wanna try to be realistic? The kid doesn't know what a relationship is. He’s not even hit fucking puberty man. I mean, each to their own I guess. Surely you can’t resist someone like me.” Charles stood again, closing up to Carlos again, mere inches from his lips.  
"Charles, I'm with Lando… I can't do this."  
"So what if you are with him or not? You’re going to pretend this never happened and go off into the sunset? Lie to him? Lie to the precious baby Lando."  
"He can't know Charles. He can’t. It'll break him. I can't… I can’t hurt him. He doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that."  
"Yet you kissed me back so you clearly don't love him like you claim to."  
"I do love him… Look, I need to go."  
"Okay. I'll be here when you want to go again. And you will-"

"Carlos? Are you here, I've got the car ready?"

Fuck. Lando was now in earshot of the twos conversation.

"Be there in a minute." Carlos looked over at Charles who stood there with a smirk all over his face. "Don't say a word about this."  
"Sure, let it eat you up instead." A knock on the door followed.

"Are you both still alive in there?" Carlos instantly opened the door.  
"Of course we are. We just needed to vent at each other after our silly collision in the race. Isn't that right Charles?"  
"Sure is. Silly us right?" Lando giggled, oblivious to what had happened mere minutes ago.  
"I should say thank you from Daniel, you helped him back into the top ten. Oh, also, Zak said that he knew you were still McLaren at heart Carlos. He appreciates it."  
"I'm sure he does. Come on then little one. Let's go back to the hotel and let Charles pack up as well. See you at the factory Tuesday Charles."  
"Sure thing. Have a good day off you two." Lando beamed a smile.  
"See, you two love each other really." Lando proceeded to make kiss noises and grinned. "Okay, let's go." Carlos practically pushed him out the door as fast as he could without Lando suspecting anything.

It happened again at the next race, no crashing between the pair but Charles had sauntered over to Carlos' room. He locked the door behind him and threw himself into Carlos’ lap, taking away the data sheets the team had asked him to look at.

"You know you want this Carlos. I see the way you look over to me across the garage." Now, straddling Carlos, giving no chance to look anywhere but at him.  
"No I don't." Yet he didn’t push Charles off his lap, he remained on his lap.  
"You do. You wonder if last week was the only time you'd kiss my lips. Doesn't have to be. We can do it again any time you like, I'm okay with it."  
"I'm with Lando, Charles. I can't."  
"But you want to. You have wondered what it'd be like right? You can have it, whenever and wherever."  
"Charles, stop." He looked to the side the best he could with Charles still sat in his lap, where Lando should be sitting instead. "I can't."  
"But I'm right here… Right now..."  
"Stop, please."  
"Have me, you want it. You need it." With that, Carlos finally gave in. He smashed his lips into Charles', small moans leaving each other's lips. "Carlos… oh my god."  
"Shut up and just keep fucking kissing me." They resumed for a short while until the Spaniards phone began to ring.

Lando.

"Fuck… I need to answer Charles. Keep quiet okay?"  
"Anything for you." He winked, kissing his cheek.  
"Lando, whats up?"

"How far away from the med centre are you?"  
"Shit. We've only just come out of the debrief, I'm coming right now-"  
"Don't worry about it, Daniel and Max can bring me back to the paddock and I can just meet you in the car park if you want?"  
"Are you sure? I can come get you right now?"  
"It's okay. Spend more time with your new teammate, just don't kill each other okay?"  
"We won't. Promise."  
"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you."  
"You too. See you soon." 

That should have been the first sign that Lando should have noticed. Carlos always said I love you too back, in that moment he thought no more of it.

He had just had a coming together with Esteban in the race and it hadn't exactly been a soft touch. He had a suspected broken wrist so as a precaution, the medical centre had put a temporary cast on his wrist until Lando could fly back to the UK and have an x-ray back home.

"He didn't ask how I was…"   
"Maybe it's a bit full on at the garage? It's not like Ferrari are going anywhere anytime soon are they? I know Carlos has helped a little but what do you expect from one decent driver in the team?”  
"Max… Honesty...Maybe it is but… I don't know... He didn’t message to see what was going on. He didn’t say love you too. I know I’m being stupid but… he usually does. I don’t know, maybe it is just things being full on right now."  
"Maybe you are overthinking things a little. Don’t sweat it kid, it’s okay. Let's just get you back to Carlos shall we?"  
"Okay honey badger." Daniel displayed his usual cheshire cat smile as they all got in the car, Daniel last, making sure his teammate got in okay.

The third time was where Carlos had gone back to Charles' hotel room. With Lando back in the UK, thanks to Zak and Andreas telling the young brit to rest up and no travelling for him.

His phone immediately turned off as soon as he arrived at Charles' room. He walked in and immediately began kissing Charles as soon as the door closed, away from prying eyes.

"Someone is eager." Charles smirked, finally getting what he wanted. Carlos coming to him. Carlos initiating everything.  
"Shut up and strip. I'm sure you've got everything we'll need, haven't you?"  
"Of course I have. A little slut like me has to be ready for whenever you want me."  
"Good boy." 

That whole weekend, each night they had to be there for the grand prix, they would always end up in bed together. Disregarding anyone else in the world. Carlos would always end up saying to Lando that either debriefs took longer or his phone had died and he had forgotten to charge it. 

Lando being so trusting as he was just said that Carlos needed to make sure he had time to himself and could relax more.Shame he was doing more than relaxing with Charles every night. Sleeping next to Charles where Lando should have laid.

It all came to a head after the British Grand Prix, well the next day really. Monday. Lando had kindly offered to put up Charles for a couple of nights in his home. Seeing how they both would have to travel to Italy on Tuesday, they might have well gone there together.

Lando, on Monday, had to go to McLaren’s base in Woking to get back into the sim ready for the next race. He had really missed being in the car this last few weeks. It had been strange to be sat at home on your sofa watching all the action unfold when you should be one of the lucky twenty to be driving on track. Lando really was a bad sofa fan of the sport.

It didn’t help much with Carlos being in such a close battle with Charles all the time in the midfield. Then also have to watch his car fight for a podium. A podium that could and maybe should have been his. Oh well, there would be more time for that to come in the future once he was back. He had already got second in Australia with Daniel a close third.

It was around half eight that night when Lando finally returned home.

Boy oh boy had it been a long day. His wrist was still a little sore again after all the work that had to be done today. Of course he had been warned of such effects after it being in a cast for about six weeks. Limited mobility while it healed didn’t mean it would be magically brand new as soon as the cast came off.

If only. Lando could only dream.

The door was locked when he returned. Strange. Very strange. Carlos would never lock the door, especially how the last time he did, Lando forgot to take his key and was locked out for about two hours until Carlos returned from the food shopping he had gone out to do. Luckily, or maybe unluckily Lando had remembered to grab his key this morning.

"Huh, testing me then Carlos. I got you this time. I brought my key. Hah." He was so pleased with himself for actually remembering for once. He slowly walked in, being quiet in case anyone was downstairs and possibly fallen asleep early. It was something again that the Spaniard had down when Lando had been to visit his parents in Somerset. Falling asleep on the sofa waiting for his lover to return.

Lando locked the door behind him. Charles wouldn’t have gone out either and Carlos' car was still in the driveway. The brit dumped his bag on the floor in the kitchen, quickly having a glass of water and then he slowly walked up the stairs. He went towards the guest room where Charles should have been.

Instead as he got to the top of the staircase, his plans changed. He heard something coming from his and Carlos' room. Lando slowly moved closer to the door. Each step taken so carefully towards the door making sure he did not make a single ounce of noise.

"Carlos… oh my god."  
"That good huh?"  
"Again… oh my… harder please."  
"Please what?"  
"Please daddy. I need you deep inside me." Moans then filled the room behind the door of what should have been his shared room with the man he loves… loved… so dearly.

Lando stood there in shock, tears falling down his face like a constant stream. A full on waterfall is what it felt like. There he was, stood outside the door while his partner was fucking a supposed close friend of them both. In his bed they were. His bed, the bed that had always given him comfort was now dishing out such brutal pain to his heart.

He now either ran away or confronted the pair. Part of him wanted to believe they would just be there sat on the bed just making stupid noises like that to mess with him I guess. They couldn't really be doing this could they? They wouldn’t do this to him. They couldn’t.

Right?

He decided he had to confront them. He slowly and silently opened the door, causing no sound at all until he saw the pair in his bed. Not playing a sick prank on him, if only they were… Carlos was actually cheating on him with his new teammate.

Seems Max was right to hate Charles so much. Here he was. Someone he had trusted. Let him into his home so kindly. Now here he was, betrayed by him and Carlos. 

Carlos. He really had loved him so much. He, up until now couldn’t imagine anyone else in his place. He was about ready to say he’d be more than happy to spend forever with him. Oh Carlos...

"Carlos..?" His voice sounded so small, so broken.  
"Lando!" Carlos immediately stopped and turned to the man he was supposed to love unconditionally and never hurt.  
"Well that was unfortunate."  
"It's not what it looks like Lando."  
"It never is, is it?"


	2. Getting Rid Of Them

“It’s not what it looks like…”

“It never is, is it?”

\-----------------------------------------------------‐----------------------------------------

“Lando, I swear, it isn’t.” Lando could help but scoff at Carlos, it just happens on its own and you have no control apparently. 

“So, what? You just magically fell into his ass with your cock out? Poor you.”

“This was never supposed to happen…”

“Oh really? Which bit? Fucking each other or me fucking catching you?" Lando took a breath before carrying on. "Both of you… Get out please… Take everything Carlos, absolutely everything. I don’t want to see anything of yours left here.” Lando walked to the window then paced a little, waiting for the cheating pair to dress themselves at least.

“Lando, please. Let us talk first.” Carlos had dressed himself, Charles waiting by the door, dressed as well. Unbeknown to Lando, he stood there with a smirk plastered all over his face. Carlos tried to place a hand gently on the young brits shoulder, Lando flinching harshly and moving across the room from him.

“GET OUT!!” Lando screeched, pushing past both Carlos and Charles. He ran downstairs as fast as his legs would physically take him. He couldn’t stay near them.

He was so stupid. How could he ever think he could compare to someone like Charles. Literally, compared to Charles he was as pretty as a dust bin bag. He had nothing on Charles. Of course Charles was less immature, more serious and he’d know exactly what he’d want from the relationship. Lando really was nothing compared to Charles. Everything he could try to do, guaranteed Charles could do it better.

He was only Lando Norris. The kid. The annoying kid. The baby of the grid. No surprise Carlos wanted to move onto Charles. Charles had everything. Dashing good looks. An amazing Monegasques accent. Who wouldn’t want to wake up to that everyday? That really did sound like the perfect dream. Carlos had found his dream in Charles. He would have always been dumped. At some point. Carlos was bound to find someone better than him.

Worthless. Stupid, little kid. 

Lando felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Maybe he had been stupid enough to fuck up on the sim today and it would be Zak or Andreas calling to say they would be sacking him. They’d tell him he wasn’t good enough.

Just like how he wasn’t good enough for Carlos. He never had been. Just a bridge for Carlos to find the one he should have always been with. He would never be good enough for anyone. Too inexperienced and too immature.

Looking back at the phone. Six missed calls from Daniel. Another five from Max. Messages from both of them too.

“You get back home alright?”

“Can you call back?”

“Lando, please call me when you see this?”

“Message Dan mate, he’s getting worried.”

“You did get back home alright, didn’t you?”

“Lando, you are worrying us. Please call or message.”

“Really worried about you mate.”

“Send a thumbs up quick to let us know.”

“Mate, Dan said your phone was full when you left. What’s going on?”

“Do you need us to come over?”

“Did you lock yourself out again lol?”

“Mate, this ain’t funny now. We are legit worried. Call, please.”

“Ok, we ain’t waiting anymore. We are on our way.”

Fuck. Why hadn’t he noticed his phone go off already? It had clearly gone off a plenty. How did he not feel a thing from the phone? Another thing he had failed today. What a failure he was…

Lando threw his phone at the wall, the electronic device completely smashing into pieces. The screen fracturing into many pieces, scattering the floor. The battery had flown in another direction. The back also going in another direction from everything else. 

He grabbed the glass he had not long used, not that he could exactly pinpoint how long ago it actually was. He had just had his heart shattered into a million pieces by his boyfri- no, ex boyfriend. He filled the same glass back up, drinking a small amount of the water before that glass fell to the same fate as his phone had just met. Shattered as it connected with the same wall his phone had connected with, mere seconds ago.

Lando stood there, hands shaking. His whole body followed suit as soon as he realised the state of his own hands. He finally bursts into tears, his upset emotions finally taking hold of him. He collapsed to the floor, his hand managing to fall on top of a shard of the glass that he had broken.

Ha! Bwoken. The good old joke from Spa, two years prior to this year. He was now, bwoken, just like his car had been. What a joke.

He was a joke. The biggest joke ever. A fucking laughing stock.

He could only now clutch onto his bleeding hand as he watched Charles go out the door with his own few bags and bags of Carlos’ things. Tears still falling from his weeping eyes. He couldn’t hold any of the tears in. It was all too much for him.

Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t he be happy? He hadn’t done anything wrong had he? 

Charles had already walked back into the house to bring all of Carlos’ belongings out. Luckily he hadn’t brought much so far so in this awful situation, it had worked out perfect. It wouldn’t take them long to clear all his stuff. Thank the heavens for that right now. The sooner they both were out the house, the better. He could then try and sort himself, somehow. Maybe get himself patched up, if he could be bothered.

It’s not like he had a boyfriend to impress anymore. That was all dead and buried again. Why did he have to start to think that maybe, just maybe Carlos’ could have been the one for him. How stupid was he to believe it could really be the case. Carlos had walked straight into his heart when he met him and he had never looked back. He had never believed that Carlos would do such a thing to him. He had always been so nice, so kind.

He had been the perfect gentleman. Absolutely perfect until he had found him with his cock up Charles’ slut arse.

Now he was left with the pictures of he and Carlos, plastered all over his walls. Every room you could walk in, other than the bathroom, there were pictures of them. So happy. So lost in love. Now they were tainted. All their happy memories were ruined. Lando had no idea how long they bad blatantly been fucking behind his back.

They could have been fucking since the day he and Carlos had gotten together for all Lando knew. That would have been so cruel on him to have had it to go on for that long but he wouldn’t believe that this would have been the only time they had done this behind his back. To a point, he didn’t want to know exactly how long it had really been. It’d just make him feel stupid for not noticing it until he had caught them in the act. 

Definitely for the best he never knew. 

“Lando?... Lando?” There was the spanish accent he had gotten used to waking up to. The accent that he had copied while he was teaching him his native tongue. The voice he had always associated with safe, now filled his heart with pain.

“What?”

“I have all my stuff. I’m sorry… I really am.”

“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have done all this.”

“I didn’t mean for this mi amor-” Lando rose to his unsteady feet.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. You shouldn’t have called me that since the first day you started all this with that slut!"

“I’m sorry!”

“No you aren’t. How long has it been going on? How fucking long have you had your dick up his ass for?” Carlos remained quiet. “How fucking long?!"

“Since Monaco…” Carlos had replied so quietly, barely audible.

“Monaco… After you two collided… Let me guess. You both got so mad that you just looked at each other, eye fucked and kissed. Is that about right? You don’t need to answer that. That's exactly how it went and I interrupted that didn’t I?” Lando stood close to him. “Your silly little collision right? Wasn’t just a silly on track collision though. I was so stupid not to have noticed, stupid not to have figured it all out. I even said you both loved each other really… I wish I had been wrong but here we are. Foolish little Lando. I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you Carlos. Now please, leave.”

“Did you want me to take the pictures? So… you don’t have the reminder.” 

“Just… go… Carlos. I can’t look at you anymore… Please… go.”

“Farewell Lando… I’ll see you around, cabron…”

The second the door shut, Lando’s tears fell once more. He had tried to be as strong as he could in front of Carlos to show he’d be okay without him. He’d be okay without him, wouldn’t he?

\--With Daniel and Max--

“How long will it take us to get there? What’s the GPS saying?”

“About ten minutes from now.”

“It’s not like him to ignore any of us for this long. I know he’s a prankster like me but...”

“It’s too out of character… You don’t think he’s been in an accident or anything…”

“If he had then surely Carlos would have called… I did try calling him but nothing.”

“Wait…”

“What?”

“Who did Lando invite to stay over with him and Carlos? So they could travel to Italy together…” Daniel sighed, knowing exactly where Max was going with this.

“Charles…”

“He wouldn’t try and do it again would he?”

“Surely not… He got a fair warning from you when he tried…”

“Yeah but, Lando, he’s a nice kid… and very trusting…”

“You really think Charles would do it again?”

“It’s Charles, he’s a man whore. He’s not happy until everyone is broken like he clearly is. He’s fucking fucked up. I swear, if he has done it, I’ll kill him.”

“Let’s just wait till we get there, it could be completely innocent.”

“But if it isn’t then I will kill him.”

A few minutes passed in silence, the words setting heavy between them. Both reliving Charles' previous actions that almost cost the pair their relationship. Luckily Max had seen Daniel being completely casual, not giving off any signals for Charles to jump. Still, Charles had tried to force himself onto Daniel who in turn pushed him away.

Finally they arrived at Landos house, Carlos' car… full of his belongings and… Charles stood there with a smirk upon seeing Max in the car with Daniel. The Dutch man immediately jumped out of the car, charging for Charles.

"What the fuck have you done you fucking prick?"

"The detailed version or?" Max immediately grabbed him by the throat.

"Am I going to walk in there and find Lando upset or have you been called out to Ferrari earlier than expected?"

"Why don't you go find out? Like I give a fuck what you do-" Max could hold himself back and landed a strong punch straight into Charles' jaw.

"You better be gone in a few minutes or I'll kill you both. You selfish bastards." With that he rushed into the house to find Lando.

"What happened Carlos? Did you two… behind his back?" Carlos looked down, away from Daniel. "Look at me."

"Yeah…"

"Why, that kid worships the ground you walk on man? Why betray his trust?" Daniel paused, thinking he might have seen Charles with someone in the paddock. It would have been a relatively new relationship. Although he had known him for most of his life, they had only just become a thing. "He's not the only one though is he? Lando isn't the only one who's been cheated on…"

"What?" Carlos looked back up puzzled.

"You don't think that he's been leading someone else on like you have?"

"Shut up Daniel."

"You have two minutes to leave. Never, and I mean ever come back here again. Any of you. You will never be welcome here again."

Carlos immediately got in the car, Charles following suit. Once they were out of eye shot, Daniel walked in on the most heartbreaking sight. 

Lando Norris, the sunshine of the paddock. The guy that'd brighten your day so easily with a cheeky smile was slumped into his boyfriend's arms, sobbing.

"I wasn't enough for him… I wasn't ever good enough…"

"Lando… you are more than good enough for anyone with a brain cell. He doesn't deserve you, he never has." 

"If you say so…" Daniel noticed his hand, still slightly dripping blood.

"Can we patch your hand up mate? Doesn't look nice. May I sort it for you?" Lando looked up at Max, then nodded to Daniel.

"Sorry I didn't answer your calls or messages…" Max helped Lando stand and slowly walk to Daniel and to the sink. 

While Daniel helped Lando clean out the wound on his hand, Max cleaned up all the mess on the floor. Including the now broken phone…

"Did you want to stay with me and Max for a little while? I have a couple of simulators, you two can have a go on while I can cook us some masterpieces?"

"Dan, you don't cook."

"Shhhh, I'm trying to impress Lando here. I make mean beans on toast, Gordon Ramsay got nothing on me." A quiet giggle passed Landos lips. "There he is. That's our Lando. You got any first aid stuff here? Especially after your cooking fiascos. You need some I do. I mean, one of the things, you did burn burger buns live on stream-"

"The stream kept me busy. It was chat's fault." Daniel smiled.

"Good excuse. I like it."

"Far left draw…" A few more tears left Landos eyes.

"Hey, no more tears. Unless it's because of the hand being sore. Although saying that, me wrapping it up will hurt. Max, do you want to fill a bag of stuff up for Lando? I'll be done in a sec and we'll sit on the couch and wait for you."

"Alright."

By the time Max had finished, Lando had fallen asleep on the couch. Finally somewhat at peace. He came down to see Lando sleeping and taking down any pictures of Carlos.

"Got it all." 

"Thank you babe. Let's keep anything coupley down to a minimum for now."

"I agree. Nice move taking all that scum down."

"Yeah… it's the last thing he'll want to see when he comes back here at some point. You don't mind me inviting him like I did without talking to you about it?"

"Dan, it's Lando. I'll do anything for him." Daniel smiled.

"Let's go home. Grab his key and lock up and I'll carry him to the car."

Daniel carefully scooped up the sleeping brit and slowly placed him in the back of his car, gently putting his seat belt on. He placed a kiss on his curls before quietly shutting the car door. 

Just as he and Max were about to get in the car with Lando, Daniels phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Dan, have you heard anything from Lando or Carlos? Charles was supposed to be staying with them while I had to pop into Red Bulls HQ today before catching a plane for Italy. I'm supposed to be leaving any minute now."

"Are you… like with Charles… romantically?"

"Ummm… we weren't going to say anything for a while yet. It's new for us. What does that have to do with where he is?"

"It means you need to forget your flight mate. I'll send you my address. Meet us there. It's not something I can say over the phone…"

"He's not dead is he? Daniel, I can't have lost him… I already lost…"

"He's not dead sweetheart, I promise you that. Meet us at the address I send. I'll explain everything there."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then…" The phone call ended, Daniel dropping his head down.

"Whats happening?"

"Charles' boyfriend just called, asking if we had heard from him or Lando and Carlos."

"Who was it?"

"Pierre…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No!!!!!!! 
> 
> Not Pierre facing heartbreak too!!!


	3. The French Heartbreak

"Who was it?"  
"Pierre…"

\-------------------------------------------------

"No… Dan please.. Tell me you are joking…"  
“I wish I was… I knew I had seen Charles with someone in the paddock recently. How am I gonna tell him the guy he’s known for years has… then try telling him what he’s tried to do before… He’s never going to believe me…”  
“You have known him a long time too. It's not like you've just met him. You know Pierre trusts you. He knows you wouldn't lie about anything like this."  
“Yeah but… him and Charles though… They’ve known each other for so long already…”

Max looked down until a saddening thought came to him.

Lando had found them…

Lando could tell him…

“Hate to suggest-” He scratched the back of his head.  
“Max, no. We can’t. We can’t use Lando’s hurt to make Pierre’s heart break.”  
“It’s gonna break anyway Dan. I don’t mean to come across heartless, I really don’t. Lando knows exactly what happened… He literally saw them, we didn’t.”  
“It’s too soon for him to have to relive it all. It’s not fair asking him to do it. I can’t ask him to. Neither of us can.”  
“What if he would want to?”  
“I don’t know Max. Doesn’t seem right to do it… Even attempt to ask that of him...”  
"I know… Fuck, neither of these deserve this. Why the fuck would they do this to them? They really are the nicest two guys on the grid, no questions asked."  
"Wish I knew babe…" Max sighed.  
"All that's left to do tonight is to get to yours as soon as and then ruin Pierre's life…"  
"Yeah… fuck, I wish we didn't have to. Let's just get this done and then help them both get through this. Then they both have to face them at the weekend again. Fuck sake!"

Daniel started pacing. Lando and Pierre were almost like sons to him. Since Lando had arrived in Formula 1 a few years ago and when he'd met Pierre when he was younger. He was always fond of the boys. Always there to protect them. Yet he couldn't protect them from the heartbreak one was already going through and the other be about to feel.

"Dan, calm down. We need to be as calm as possible and like you said, help them through it." Max had gently pulled Daniel to a stop and cupped his cheeks to try and calm him.  
"Sorry… I… I just hate this Max…"  
"I know. We will get them through this. We will. How are you so calm?"  
"One of us has to be babe. I thought I would give you a break from being the calm one."  
"Thank you."  
"I love you Dan."  
"Love you too Max. More than anything."

**At Daniels house**

Lando had woken up as they pulled up to the house. He had smiled for a moment seeing Daniels place, he'd been here before. Daniel had already set up a room for him, just in case Lando was a bit too tired to drive all the way back to his own place.

"Lando, you are exhausted. You don't have to do so much now."  
"I'm used to it Dan. I'll be fine driving, I promise."  
"No Lando. Not happening. I will go get Zak and you know how much he cares for you. Do you want him to go mother hen on you?"  
"Noooo… no way. I had that once, never again."

Daniel, from day one, had been an amazing teammate to him. There to talk to when things were getting on top of him. He came up with all sorts of stupid challenges for them both to do for the teams YouTube channel. Honestly, if you knew the sort of stuff sometimes that he had suggested then, oh my. Let's just say it was overly insane.

Then he thought about what else Daniel had helped him with. Helping him with sneaking around to go see… him…

That thought jolted why he was travelling to Daniels…

Carlos had cheated on him with Charles. A shared close friend of his. Someone Lando had confided in once upon a time. Now… they would both become nothing to one another, become strangers.

He couldn't help but allow a few tears to fall, then following a sniffle. Lando quickly rubs his eyes to try and hide those tears that had betrayed him, like Carlos had.

"Lando?" Daniel had already pulled in and around at his door, it being already open. Daniel was crouched down at his level, looking so gently. He smiled slightly, hoping to help bring a smile to the younger's face.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ready to head inside? Only when you are ready to though." Lando pondered for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
"Yeah… beats being stuck in the car right?"  
"Sure is."  
"Let's go then."

Just as they were about to go inside, another car had turned up. The occupant rushed to get out and join them at the door.

"Daniel! What is going on?"  
"Why is Pierre here?"

Lando slightly moved towards Max who allowed the youngster to lean on him. Max whispered to him that it was okay and he and Daniel needed to talk to him  
"We need to go inside before we talk. It's a delicate subject."  
"What has he done? Do I need to have a word with him?"  
"You will, there will be things to discuss."  
"Lando, you go get settled… We'll talk to Pierre."  
"I… Okay…" Lando looked between all three of them, visibly confused but it was still clear that he had been crying not too long ago. Of course though, Pierre had noticed his tear stained face and just had to ask about it.  
"Wait, what's upset you Lando? Mon chéri, is there anything I can do?" Lando began to tremble as he fought to hold off fresh tears. How could he tell Charles' best friend that he was a lying cheating bastard.

"You can't do anything. It’s too late to do anything about it now… Honestly Pierre you, yourself have done nothing wrong... but your best friend… he... I'm sorry I can't…"  
"What about Charles? I know he's full on sometimes. I can have a word for you-"  
"I found him in bed with Carlos! Getting fucked in my bed with Carlos!" With that Lando dashed inside, no longer to hold his emotions in. Max immediately ran after Lando.

“I’ll look after Lando, take care of Pierre!” Max shouted back just as he left Daniels and Pierre’s line of sight.

Pierre could only look towards where Lando had ran. Surely what Lando had just said was not true right? Charles wouldn't do that to him. He had known Charles practically all his life. Of course, Charles had his flaws. Didn't everyone? But they had just gotten together, almost two months to the day. They were still in the honeymoon period. Everything was perfect between them, there had been no signs of such acts from Charles right?

Charles had to work a lot with Ferrari, long race weekends. He was always late home but it had to be because he was working late. He always texted him to say when he was leaving for the hotel or whatever or apologise if his phone had died.

Charles was always there in the morning when he woke up… well, he had until they were at the Austrian Grand Prix. Pierre had only presumed that Charles had been too tired to drive back to the hotel and that he had just fallen asleep in his motorhome.

He wouldn't do that to Pierre, would he? Childhood friends. He had helped Pierre previously after this had happened in his last relationship. While Pierre had been at the Grand Prix’, his ex had been out fucking anyone and anything that had a heartbeat. And now, potentially Charles had done the same thing to him but it was someone he knew and had a decent friendship with.

"Pierre? Take a few steps with me."  
"What?"  
"Take a few steps inside with me. Let's get you to sit down. Have a minute."  
"He wouldn't do this Daniel…" He felt his legs become like jelly. "He promised he wouldn't."

Daniel immediately took Pierre’s weight, sensing if he didn't the poor boy would be flat on the floor within seconds. He managed to shut the front door and guided the frenchman to the couch.

"Charles… he's not like this… He wouldn’t do this. He helped me when Mark cheated-. Daniel, you know Charles wouldn't…"  
"Pierre… Me and Max… We got to Lando’s as he and Carlos came out…"  
"He was supposed to be there! He told me he'd be there."  
"He was still red in the face after being… up to something shall we say… He then acted like he had done nothing wrong… Carlos admitted that he and Charles had been seeing each other."  
"No…"  
"Pierre, I am really sorry… you don't deserve this… Neither of you two do."  
_**"Pourquoi n'étais-je pas assez bien pour lui?"**_  
"Why was I not good enough for him?"  
**_"Tu es assez bon. Il ne mérite pas ton amour. Il n'a jamais mérité votre amour, c'est une honte. Ils le sont tous les deux. Vous et Lando méritez mieux et un jour vous passerez à autre chose et serez heureux."_**  
"You are good enough. He doesn't deserve your love. He never deserved your love, he is a disgrace. They both are. You and Lando deserve better and one day you will move on and be happy."  
"I don't see it…" Pierre sniffled, wiping his tears away. "You are full of optimism Daniel. I wish I could have just a small amount of it."  
"You will get there. You are so strong. Me and Max, we will help you there."  
"But you have Lando to help, he's younger-"  
"You are part of this little family too. We want to help you both through this."  
"But what about you both? You shouldn't be caught up in all this."  
"Whether we should or not, we are. We won't leave you both to suffer in silence and alone. Even if you both just cry on us for days on end, that's fine. If you need a punching bag, that's okay. We are here for you." A small smile crossed Pierres lips until he thought about calling Charles, making him frown.

"What were you just thinking?"  
"That I need to call Charles…"  
"You don't need to do that immediately sweetheart. It can wait till tomorrow-"  
"It can't. It can't because I know tomorrow I'll believe whatever comes out his mouth. I can't let people like him and Mark hurt me like what's happened in the past."  
"Do you want me to stay with you while you do it or I can go make us all some hot chocolates? I'll even throw in some marshmellows if you like?"  
"Only for a couple minutes… before you go… can you tell Lando I'm sorry for all this as well… I wish I could have done something to stop all this."  
"He won't blame you Pierre. You and him are in the same boat here. Neither of you did anything wrong to deserve anything like this. I will make sure you both remember that, even if I have to tattoo it to your foreheads."  
"That's a little dramatic Dan."  
"But that's what they call me. Dramatic Dan." The usual Daniel grin that lit up the room beamed from Daniel, a small grin passed Pierres lips too. Daniel really had that effect on people, making them smile even if they had no intention to. "I'll make that chocolate and check if Lando is up to coming down to join us."  
"Okay. Just tell him I'm thinking of him."  
"I will do sweetheart." Daniel kissed the top of his head, leaving the room.

Now Pierre had to pluck up the courage to call Charles. Break things off with him. Start his recovery once again.

Although the one that had helped him through the first one had caused his second. His heartbreaking happening all over again. How was this happening again? He thought he had put up those walls to protect his heart with Charles' help. Trust it to have been Charles to help those precious walls crumble all over again.

Pierre slowly removed his phone from his pocket, his lockscreen was him and Charles. Picturesque. A photo of them kissing in Pierre's own motorhome at the race two previous from this one. He sighed, unlocking it and finding Charles' number.

He hovered over the number for a moment before pressing the dreaded call button.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Pierre, darling. Are you in Italy already?"  
"Are you with Lando and Carlos still?"  
"Umm… yes… Of course I am."  
"Are you really?"  
"Of course I am. I wouldn't lie to you mon chéri. Why do you ask?"  
"Right… Okay…" Pierre stood up. "So why am I in the house as Lando and you aren't here?"  
"I...I…"  
"I what?! What's the explanation?"  
"Carlos and I went out to get some food and we-"  
"Decided to start fucking. I know Charles… You and Carlos have been doing it behind my and Landos backs."  
"I wouldn't Pierre. Not to you-"  
"Yes you fucking would and you have. Fuck you Charles. Fuck you to Carlos! Fuck you both! I hope you both are so happy with yourselves. I hope it's worth it." Pierre's voice broke. "We are over!" Pierre quickly ended the call, then proceeded to drop his phone, hitting the floor.

The frenchman then felt himself fall towards the floor until he was caught in someone's arms who guided him to the couch. They sat with him and held him, letting out their own tears once more.

"Lando?"  
"I'm sorry all this is happening."  
"I'm sorry too."


	4. From Night To The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back again guys. Quick thing just to say that not too much happens in this chapter but the next one will have a lil bit of drama.
> 
> Please enjoy anyways xx

Max left the room doorway to join Daniel in the kitchen as he made the hot chocolates promised for the brokenhearted pair. He could help but shed a few of his own tears. He had to watch on while two of his closest friends were going through so much pain. Pain that he really couldn't help take away. He could be there to listen but it didn't feel like enough for him.

He just had to sit back and watch them suffer.

Suffer… All because of two selfish pricks who couldn't keep their hands to themselves and just gently break things off with their ex boyfriends, instead of crushing them like they did.

Max quickly walked to the kitchen, immediately he latched onto Daniel. He needed his boyfriend right now, his comfort. His safety.

"Max?"

"I hate seeing it Dan. They are sat there, most likely crying into each others shoulders while… while I can't help them and those two twats are just most likely shagging all night. All happy while they struggle to think why there weren't good enough…" Daniel held Max even closer after kissing his forehead. Max nuzzled into his neck, a hand placed on Dan's heart. Daniel frowned, knowing Max only ever did that when he felt insecure about things like this. About not being enough.

"You are enough Max. I promise you that. I'm not going anywhere." Daniel kissed the top of Max's scalp.

"How'd you?"

"I know you sweetheart. I love you so much. That will never change. We can help the boys in there."

"How? It doesn't seem like enough." Nothing really seems enough, Max thought.

"Doesn't seem like it but trust me, just being around and doing little things. Cracking the odd stupid joke will help. A smile is hard to come by when this shit happens so if we can just get them to smile then we've done something good. I get where you come from baby, it doesn't feel like a lot, seem like a lot either. We can basically act fine but they have to put on a brave face."

"Yeah… They will be okay though won't they?"

"I'm sure they will. They just need time to heal. They'll get there and we'll help where we can."

"Yeah…" Max pulled away from Daniel a little to wipe his loose tears away. "I just wish I could take the pain away for them."

"I wish I could too. For now though, let's give them these chocolates before they get cold and we'll start a new tomorrow."

"Okay."

They carefully walked into the front room to find both Pierre and Lando, now separated, sat with their knees close to their chests, eyes still puffy from their tears. Both worlds turned upside down so fast. Now they had to try to get over what had just happened. 

“Hey guys.” Daniel carefully approached both men, gently placing their drinks on the table in front of them. “These are ready for you, get you both warmed up.” Pierre quietly thanked him while Lando remained lost in his thoughts. “Lando?” He flinched, hearing his name said a little louder.

“Huh?”

“Your drink is ready bud. Sorry for scaring you there. Best get to drinking it soon though, while its hot or at least warm. If you don't then..." Daniel tried covertly look at Max before looking back at Lando. ”Max might try murder me in my sleep."

“Why?”

“That's his favourite hot chocolate.” Lando looked up to turn to Max sadly, just like a kicked puppy.

“You can have it Max, I don’t want to take anything of yours.”

“I have plenty more. It’s okay, I promise. Daniel is just being dramatic again. You know what he's like. Anyway, minus the dramatic Dan, do you mind if we sit with you? We can put on some weird Netflix show? Whatever you guys feel like watching." Pierre nodded first, Lando following just after. Max settled next to Lando while Daniel got comfy on Pierre’s right side, both Lando and Pierre in the middle. 

"Stranger Things." Both Lando and Pierre said at the same time. They looked at each other with a small smile and a nod.  
"Stranger Things it is then." Daniel grabbing the remote and putting the series on before joining Lando, Pierre and now Max on the couch.

That night they all fell asleep on the said couch. Max and Daniel held each other's hands from behind the younger ones. Those two ended up with Lando resting his head in the crook of Pierre’s neck and Pierre resting his head against Landos. Finding comfort in each others presence.

Max had woken about half past three in the morning, just quickly leaving the room to relieve himself. He'd only been away from the three a couple of minutes but when he returned, he found Lando starting to move in his sleep. Whimpering, he heard him mutter “Carlos? Nooo...” Max immediately settled back down next to Lando and whispered so delicately.

“It's okay Lando, rest now. Shhhhh.” He carefully massaged the brits scalp until he returned into a peaceful slumber. “We love you Lando, you and Pierre will both be okay.” 

It remained peaceful as morning came around. Daniel was the first up as usual. Always the early bird, he carefully moved away from Pierre, careful not to wake him. He and Lando needed all the rest they would need.

He couldn't help but let a small smile, yet sad smile pass his lips. The boys were at peace for now. No worries, no heartbreak felt. Just peace. How it should be, how it should have always been. Daniel kissed all three foreheads before making his way to the kitchen to start preparing some breakfast for them all.

It wasn't long until Max had joined him, yawning as he entered the kitchen. Not saying a word until he had had a sip of the morning coffee Daniel had already prepared. That was their usual routine, no talking until coffee was in Max's system. 

"Morning babe. You sleep okay?"

"It was okay." Max sighed. "I nipped to the toilet about three ish and bless him Daniel… Lando…" He took another sip of his coffee. "He must have dreamt about it last night. He was whimpering until I soothed him the best I could without waking him. It was horrible Dan…" He delicately stroked his mug like he had soothed Lando just a few hours ago.

"He calmed down okay right?"

"Yeah… just hard to see you know?"

"It is…" Daniel paused. "Max… I was thinking…"

"What?"

"With the summer break coming up… I'm pretty sure Lando isn't going to be wanting to go back to his place for a while. Most likely Pierre too. They'll have too many reminds of them at their places. Maybe they could stay with us, I don't want to see either of them alone for a month after all this. I'm sure they'd rather not see here for a little while aswell. The only other place we have is-"

"Monaco? Would that be a good idea though?"

"Its an option. The place is more than big enough for us all."

"But Charles lives there… Might be a chance we see them around…"

"True… I just want to keep them both close. Like you said last night, help them both out the best we can. We can keep them busy there. There will be plenty to do while we are there."

"You think they'll go for it?"

"Go for what?" Pierre stood at the doorway. "What's going on? If you need me to leave then… It's okay…"

"No, no. Not at all. We should ask Lando at the same time. It's something for you both to think about."

"Oh…" Pierre looked up extremely shyly. "Its nothing bad is it?"

"Of course not. Something to help you both out hopefully."

"Okay… I'll see if Lando is-"

"Carlos?" Lando was wandering about the house, seemingly not quite with it. Just following the smell of coffee. The smell he always woke up to and just followed subconsciously. He finally found the kitchen. "Where…" His mind finally caught up and he couldn't help but let tears flow. "It wasn't a dream…" Pierre’s heart sank seeing Lando so sad. So broken… Knowing how the young one felt.

Not to be enough. Not good enough. Not worth any love. A waste of space. Waste of everything. 

"I'm sorry Lando…" 

"Why couldn't have it just been a sick fucking dream… What did I… what did we do so fucking wrong to deserve any of this? I mean, I know I'm lazy in the morning and on the sim streaming a bit but… I'm not a bad person am I?" 

"No way are you." Max almost threw his cup into the sink before going to storm out. Luckily Daniel stopped him.

"Stop Max. I know what's going around in that head. Not happening."

"They deserve a fucking good beating."

"I know. I agree but who does that help? It doesn't help fix things Max. That just puts you in jail for a while."

"They aren't worth it Max… but thank you." Pierre tried to smile the best he could.

"If they come anywhere fucking near you both I will end them. No one will stop me."

"Its not going to come to that Maxy. Relax and ask the boys about what we thought of doing. See if they are interested."

"Interested in what?" Lando wiped his eyes again and dipped his head to the side, confusion filling him.

"With the summer break coming up… we don't want either of you to be alone so… we were wondering if you wanted to come stay with us in Monaco-"

"He'll be there… Max… I… I can't see them-" 

"Lando, calm down." Pierre quickly spun to gently place his hands on Landos shoulders to start to calm him. "Slow your breathing down a little. It's okay. It's just an idea at the moment. Rather thoughtful too. Give yourself a moment mon chéri." 

Max and Daniel stood back, slightly smiling at Pierre’s display. Of course they both knew he was an absolute darling and so pure and gentle but seeing this. He had also his heart broken like Lando but he was casting it aside, ignoring his pain to help out someone else. Pierre gently massaged Lando's temple, coaching his breathing until it was back to normal.

"What did that mean?"

"What's that?"

"Mon… cherry?" Pierre smiled so sweetly.

"Mon chéri you mean?" 

"Yeah…"

"My sweetheart or my darling. Whichever you prefer."

"Oh… that's really nice."

"Maybe during the summer break I could help teach you some French? We could stay with Max and Daniel and I can teach Max too. Daniel already knows some."

"Really?"

"Of course. Like Dan and Max have said pretty much. It's best for us to be around those that truly care about us and want to help us through all this."

"It does sound like a good idea."

"I'm in Lando if you are." Pierre put his hand out for a handshake. "If we do this, it's together. Deal?"

"Deal." He took the frenchmans hand in his own hand and shook it. "As long as you can teach me swear words. And something I can call Max that'll confuse him."

"Definitely." Both smiled before Lando turned back to Max and Daniel. 

"What's for breakfast?" 

"I thought I could do your usual british breakfast, a fry up?" 

"Do you have everything though?" 

"I should do. Max and I did do some shopping late Friday." 

"Sounds like a plan then… Also, has anyone seen my phone?" 

"You broke it yesterday. We can go out later and get a new one for you. I fished out the sim card so you don't have to get a new one."

"Thanks Max… but… I think it might be best if I get a new number… I'll get everyone's numbers off it and then get rid of it." Max nodded. 

"Let's do that then." 

Pierre grabbed a coffee before getting his own phone out. Of course, he had a message from Charles. Why wasn't he surprised… Of course he was going to be all apologetic. 

"Pierre? Whats wrong?" Lando stood close to him again as he saw him start to tremble and tears threaten to fall. 

"He messaged me… Pierre, ma chérie. Je suis vraiment désolé. Vous n'auriez pas dû le découvrir comme ça. J'aurais dû te le dire moi-même. C'était un moment de folie. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser de cette façon. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour penser que nous pourrions encore être amis à l'avenir mais Pierre, je t'aime toujours et t'aimerai toujours. Reviens-moi ma chérie." Daniel carefully approached and took the phone gently. 

"I'll translate… Once I read this, I'm deleting it. Fuck what I said a minute ago. I going to kill him myself when I see him. He… Fucking hell… Max, take Pierre into the living room and calm him while I explain to Lando what it says." Max nodded, carefully guiding Pierre out the room. Daniel waited to make sure both were out of earshot until translating the message.

"It says… Pierre, my darling. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have found out like this. I should have told you myself. It was a moments madness. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you this way. I know it's too soon to think we could still be friends in the future but Pierre, I do still love and will always love you. Come back to me darling."

"He hurt Pierre… So badly and he's just acting like it's easy to get over. It literally happened yesterday. What is wrong with him? Both of them. Why… Why did they do this Dan? He doesn't deserve to have his heart broken like this… He's so nice…" 

"He is. You both are. Neither of you deserve this but we are gonna help you both. Help you both move on and find someone who will love you unconditionally and never hurt you. Sounds good right?" 

"Yeah, it does… You think he might like a hug? I give good hugs."

"I think he'd love a hug right now. You go give your hugs out and I'll get cooking."

"Okay."

Lando joined Max and Pierre in the living room once more. He pulled a little on his sleeves before carefully approaching Pierre. 

"Hey… Pierre?" He quickly looked up, looking concerned at Landos stance. 

"Lando… Mon chéri, are you okay?" 

"Okay as I can be. So, Dan is making breakfast for us all but I think there is something else you might need right now too." 

"What's that?" 

"A hug. May I? It might help you feel better?" Pierre smiled. 

"You are right. A hug would be lovely right now." 

Lando returned the smile before hugging Pierre. Both could feel each other's smiles on their shoulders. 

"We'll be okay Pierre."

"Yeah, we will Lando."


	5. The First Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to the track for practice. How will the boys fair being there and how will one react having to do a joint interview with his ex?

The race weekend had come around unbelievably fast, at least that's how the guys felt. It was if it was only yesterday since the heartbreak. The heartbreak that shattered Lando and Pierre. It was only Thursday so far where neither of the two had been in tears over Carlos or Charles. One day so far of no tears, all four men though were hoping they could make it through today aswell. 

Today would be the hardest day. It was to be the first time they would see the cheating pair since Lando had caught them. 

Safe to say, none of them were looking forward to it. Just getting Lando to leave the hotel for the track had been eventful in itself.

"Lando, I will literally be with you the whole day and if I can't be then you know Jon will be with you. It'll all be okay."

"But…" Lando sighed and then faked a cough. "I really don't feel well. I'm probably warm too…" Daniel sighed, then checking Landos forehead temperature with the back of his hand. 

"You don't have a fever Lando."

"Ummm… I had… err… diarrhoea earlier?"

"Get off your bed and go change or shall I call Zak and let him go mother hen again?" Lando paused, the cogs turning in his mind.

"I'll be ready in five."

"Atta boy. I'll call Max, see how he's going with Pierre."

"I was just about to call you Dan. Where are you and Lando?"

"He's just dressing now."

"So he was trying to get out of coming to the track?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess, he had a 'fever?"

"Yeah, but he's fine. I threatened mother hen Zak and it soon changed."

"Good. We'll come to you and we can leave from there. See you in a minute."

"Alright, love you Maxy."

"Love you too Dan."

Lando was about to come out of the bathroom when he heard the, "love you Maxy" from Daniel and he froze. His own heart ached, wishing he could hear that. How he missed ending phone calls with love you. Or hearing cábron. Mi amor. He had to take a deep breath before coming face to face again with Daniel.

A fake smile plastered his face while he packed a few things, fighting off any upset emotion that was trying to escape him. It was okay. He had his friends who always kept an eye out for him.

"Lando?" 

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Lando…" Daniel said more sternly.

"I… Uh… I heard you say love you to Max… I… just miss it… Carlos always said it when we first woke up if I actually woke up at the same time as him… then it'd be the last thing he'd say at night…" Lando walked to the window, completely oblivious to the knocks on the door and Daniel opening it to let in Max and Pierre. "Part of me misses it. Misses him but the other bit hates him and I want to kill him and Charles… but then with that, I know that'd hurt Pierre aswell and I don't want to do that, Pierre is nice… and I know that deep down part of him still loves Charles… it's hard to turn that off…"Lando sighed. "It will go in time right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will. Sorry for the lovey dovey stuff-"

"No, no. It's okay. You still need to express your love."

"We can do that privately. We can be more sensitive around you guys for a while. I'm proud of you though Lando."

"Why? What did I do?"

"The way you just opened up. You could have just kept inside for a bit longer but you let it out. I'm proud."

"Thanks Dad." Lando chuckled. Daniel side hugged him and turned them around to see Max and Pierre stood there. "Oh… Hi guys…" He suddenly acted so shy, bashful.

"If you want to kill them Lando, I'll give you an alibi." Max winked.

"I'm surprised you haven't already mapped out a murder plan."

"I'm not that psycho…"

"Max I beat you in monopoly and you threatened to kill me slowly with the paper notes." Pierre winced.

"Ouch…"

"You cheated…" Max flinched at his own words. "I didn't mean like…"

"Is okay Max. I did steal from the bank in that game though." Lando snickered.

"WHAT?! Why you little-"

"Max Emillian Verstappen, out the door this instance." Daniel commanded, quickly shooing him out the door.

Lando and Pierre looked at each other. Soft eyes from one to the other. Genuine smiles covered their faces until Lando stopped suddenly when he looked towards his bag.

"What's troubling you mon chéri?"

"I… I don't want to see them today… I'm worried if I do…"

"That if they come up with some kind of story, you'll believe them and go back to him."

"Yeah… I guess you feel the same."

"Yeah."

"I don't think Max will let any of them near us, if he can help it… he'll be the one needing an alibi. No one will be able to stop him."

"True…" Pierre put his hand out. "Time to forget everything. Let's go to the track and do what we do best. Drive our cars super fast and kick ass. Let's do this together." Lando slowly took Pierre’s hand before grabbing his bag, leaving for the track.

**Arriving at the track**

It seemed like it had only been five minutes since they left the hotel and the four were parked up outside the track. They all clambered out the car, grabbing the bags, Max and Daniel kept Lando and Pierre talking. Making sure, without causing suspicion, to keep them both looking to their left. There was Carlos and Charles.

Charles looked over at Max and winked before throwing himself all over Carlos. The latter being surprised by the sudden outburst of kisses thrown at him but he took it gladly.

It took all of Max's might not to charge over to Charles and punch the little bitch where he stood. He wasn't going to let Charles get his way and get his little fame moment. Make everyone feel sorry for him. Max was the mature one in that quick situation. He couldn't let either of the two youngsters see what was happening.

"So what's the plan for today? Drivers meeting after quick popping into the garage, first practice and meet for lunch?" Max enquired, despite talking about it as they got in the car to arrive at the track.

"Sounds about right. Lando and I will meet you both at the meeting if you are good to meet each other first and then meet us there?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to pick up Max and bring him to you?" Lando grinned at Pierre.

"That would be brilliant, thanks Pierre. What a guy he is. All bless Pierre." Max rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Let's go get today done. Kick its ass."

**Later**

The drivers meeting had passed rather quickly, no real issues this weekend. Just a discussion of track limits. That was always a topic at these meetings with big new changes or slight modifications. The four hung around in the room for a little while to let Carlos and Charles left, hoping that when they left, the coast would be clear.

Naturally though, they wouldn't exactly be that lucky.

They came out and were immediately greeted by SkyF1 team and there was one of the two. Stood to the side awkwardly.

"Lando, can we steal you for a few minutes? Just for a quick piece on the Carlando bromance and how it's possibly changed since Carlos moved teams?" Simon asked cheerfully. If only he knew what was going on.

"Ummm… I…"

"I'll wait here for you if you want to do this. I'll be just out of camera shot just in case you want saving. It's up to you kid." Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, only a few minutes. We are really busy at McLaren, we've really progressed well this season so far."

Max helped usher Pierre away from what was about to ensue. It was bad enough that Lando was about to so this but for Pierre to have to see the guy his ex boyfriend got off with be all hands on and pretend everything was okay would be too much.

"Max, what about Lando?"

"Daniel will look out for him. It's something you don't need to see. It's too soon. He shouldn't have to be doing it either."

"But it's media stuff and the more you do makes it better for for team and all that…"

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Let's get you to Alpha Tauri. Just promise me something."

"Okay."

"If some media wants you to do something like that or Charles or Carlos try and talk to you and you aren't ready, please call me. Or shout out or whatever."

"Yeah… I will. Hopefully I won't have to but… who knows right?"

"Right…"

"I promise I'll find you or get someone to for me." 

"Thank you." Max brought a surprised Pierre into an embrace. "I love both you and Lando so much. I wish I could take the pain away myself and deal with it for you. I'll do anything either of you need okay?"

"Yep…" Pierre gently broke the hug. "Thanks Max." He smiled sweetly until he saw Charles stood outside the Ferrari garage, obviously waiting for his new fuck buddy.

"Pierre? Could I talk-"

"Fuck off Charles. You don't have the right want to talk to him."

"He's my best friend Max-"

"I'm nothing to you Charles, you made that perfectly clear when you fucked laid down for Carlos. Just leave me alone." He turned to Max. "Can we go Max?"

"Of course. Stay away Charles." Charles went to protest but they had already taken off. Belining away from him. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to try and talk to Pierre here, thought Charles.

As soon as they were away from Charles enough, Pierre let out a breath he was holding.

"Thank you again Max."

"You did well. Keep your head up okay?"

"I will. Hopefully Lando will too." He said with a sad smile.

**With Lando**

"Okay, can you both stand shoulder to shoulder like you usually do. We'll show the audience all the Carlando moments from your time at McLaren together and maybe you can fill us in with the plans you have for this year. Obviously it will be different with being in opposing teams and all."

"It was always going to be different this year. Like you said, different teams creates a new dynamic. Less time around each other. It may even do some good."

"Do you share this view Carlos?"

"It's definitely different. There's less practical jokes flying around at Ferrari."

"Other than the slow car." Daniel couldn't help but snort to that statement. "See, my new teammate loves that."

"Do you regret your move to Ferrari Carlos? With McLaren moving further closer to Mercedes, fighting with Red Bull currently. Do you wish you'd stayed around for another year to share these greater times with Lando?"

"I'm not going to say that it's yes or no because it's both to a point. Things have changed recently and it's been hard but I'm with a new team with new challenges and I'm enjoying the challenge."

"Do you miss each other? Being able to just pop to the other side of the garage to see one another. Carlos?"

"How could I not? He's everyone's favourite little muppet. His cheeky little smile. I miss him." 

Lando's breathing hitched at the comment, part of him feeling awed by it. The other, it was like a stab to the heart. An attack on him. After all he and Charles had done, he had the nerve to say… such nice things? He broke Lando's heart and was now playing with it for all the world to see.

Cruel.

"Lando?"

"Huh?"

"I just asked about how you feel. Do you miss Carlos being around? You both are clearly very close."

"It's just something we need to get on with now. There's no time to wallow around wishing for things to be different. It's all happened and there's no going back now. It's all done. I'm looking to the future and that's with Daniel as my teammate and that's pretty exciting. I gotta go but it was nice seeing you Simon."

With that, Lando skipped over towards Daniel, quickly pulling him along away from everything. His breathing sped up as the took off.

"Dan… it… too much." Lucky for Daniel, they were already close to his motorhome. He picked up the younger driver and rushed him into the motorhome, locking the door behind them. He sat Lando down on one of the couches, grabbing him a glass of water, putting it on the table.

"Lando, you need to slow everything down…"

"Can't…"

"Yes you can. You have to okay. Look at me okay?" Lando did as was told, tears filled his eyes. The sight broke Daniels heart again, this poor kid.

"Its gonna be okay. Come here." He guided Lando to his chest. "Try breathing at the same time as me okay? Nice and slow."

Eventually Lando calmed down enough to be more coherent. Be more able to process everything with a clearer head. He remained close to Daniels chest, it was comfy. Relaxing. Max was a lucky guy.

"Thanks Dan."

"No worries kid. Here, have this water okay?" He reached over for the glass and passed it to Lando. "No arguments, get drinking. We got practice soon. Gotta be ready."

"Yeah we do. I'm glad you're my teammate, you are cool. I guess funny too sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Yeah, not as funny as me. I'm the boss of funny." 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. What about this then?"

"What?"

Daniel began a tickle attack against Lando. His laugh filled the motorhome, the smile finally back on his face where it always should have been.

"Dan, stop!" He was almost breathless when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on kids, it's time for practice. Get in your overalls." Zak had shouted from the outside.

"Okay Mom. We'll be ready soon." Lando shouted back and laughed. That was the Lando everyone knew and loved.

"Little shits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is the greatest chapter ever but I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully Lando and Pierre can move on soon....
> 
> 😉😉


	6. Little Things

Despite the start to the day, things had gone well in the two practice sessions. Lando, Pierre, Max and Daniel had all finished in the top ten. Max had been the one to top the timing sheets but it was promising for them all. Of course there was small amounts where they could improve but it looked great.

Especially since the mornings events. Luckily when Pierre was called for an interview, it was with his current teammate, Yuki. It had been a heart in the mouth moment when he had been called to do the interview but as soon as Yuki had said he was the doing the interview too he immediately relaxed. 

Pierre had took the young one under his wing during the first part of the season, along with dealing with the Charles drama. 

"Hey, Pierre?"

"What's up Yuki?"

"I've noticed, I don't want to make a big deal out of this… you've been different recently. I just… if you need anyone to talk to anytime, I'm happy to lend an ear."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that at some point."

"You've taken good care of me this season so far, I'd like to return the favour. You really are the best teammate I could have hoped for coming into Formula One. So thank you again. Let's hope we can finish quite high to close out this first half in a good way."

"Let's do it. High five?"

"Yeah!" The pair high fixed with huge smiles. It felt nice for Pierre to smile so widely. He'd missed it. Hopefully he and Lando could do it a bit more from now on.

He and Yuki walked past the Ferrari garage with smiles so wide. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw both Carlos and Charles watching him. That made him keep that smile a bit longer. He needed to try and show that even if he saw them he could keep his head up, no matter how hard it would be. 

He could and he would do it.

The interview didn't take long. All Pierre had to do was grab his bag from his drivers room and then meet his new trio of friends outside back of the McLaren garage. Within five minutes he was stood there, playing on his phone waiting for the said trio.

Max had been second to arrive. He deliberately bumped into the frenchman, almost making him drop his phone.

"Oh geez, Maaaaax, I almost dropped my phone. You are so lucky."

"How's that?"

"I'd have to attack you and break your phone too if you'd killed mine."

"Wouldn't have been my fault. You wouldn't have been holding it right."

"Touché but that's not the point. You could have brutally murdered the poor thing."

"Oh okay. Pierre's phone, I apologise sincerely for almost killing you but your owner has no idea how to hold you."

"Who is holding what now?" Daniel queried, making both Max and Pierre jump. Almost causing Pierre to drop his phone again.

"Guys, stop making me almost kill my phone."

"You clearly wasn't holding it right then."

"Hey don't team up on Pierre. That's not nice." Lando quickly stood next to Pierre with his stuff. "It's okay Pierre. I'm on your side."

"Thanks Lando. See, what a great guy Lando is." Lando immediately blushed then quickly changing the subject. Max looked at Daniel with a smirk, noticing Landos blush.

"So, back to the hotel quick? We can hang out there for a while."

"Lead the way!" Pierre cheered on, unbeknown to Landos blush still, walking along with the frenchman.

"You saw that right babe?"

"Yep. Red as a tomato. Does he usually do that when he's complimented like that?"

"Sometimes. Though the last time I saw it, it's was…"

"Carlos…"

"Yeah…" The pair slowly walked after the young pair. "How was he after the interview? I can see he's alright now but…"

"He got into a panic as soon as he was away from him. He managed to get a joke in there but then Carlos just had to say that he missed him. As soon as that was said, Lando ended it pretty quickly. Sooner this race is over the better. Summer break and they can just escape all this shit for a while. Hopefully we don't see those assholes in Monaco."

"Hopefully not but… there's always a chance-"

"Hurry up, slow pokes. I wanna play a few rounds of COD before dinner!" Lando shouted back down the back of the pitlane.

"I swear, I'm gonna kick his ass one day."

"Get in line Dan. I'm kicking his ass first, at COD. Then you can too."

"Deal."

Said games of COD, didn't quite work the way Daniel and Max had hoped. Lando really had wiped the floor with them. Pierre had almost beat him but he had been the undisputed champion that afternoon. At least it had busied them all for a few hours. Keeping certain dark thoughts away from the minds.

“How on earth have you gotten so much better?”

“A, I was always better and B, look Max, I’m just a boss at this. You gotta try and get better to challenge me now.” Max just stuck his tongue out at Lando before getting up.

"Whatever you say mate. I'm gonna shower before we go for dinner."

"Anything to stop getting owned COD right?" Lando winked.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so." Max waved him off. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully you lot are ready to eat then."

Lando and Pierre went back to their own respective rooms to shower and change aswell. Lando taking back his travel PlayStation 4. He might play on that again tonight, train a little you could say. Play a bit of F1 2020. Might aswell. He'd already pissed off Max by completely wrecking him at COD. 

He could invite Pierre and see if he wanted to do a few sprint races? He had always been nice to the brit. Even before all of this shit had happened. They had even played a few COD rounds and a few races too. They always cheered each other on when they were still with their respective ex's.

_"Pierre, you go win. I'll keep these two behind."_

_"I'm going. I'm trying."_

_"Win for us Pierre!"_

_"Lando, I'm literally your teammate…" Carlos stated with an annoyed tone to his voice._

_"You tried taking me out at the start Carlos, Pierre has been nice. Pierre deserves to win."_

_"Thanks Lando. Last lap, come on Lando. Keep that p2 aswell!"_

_“I will, don’t forget, a win for one of us, its a win for us all!”_

_“Pierre, mon petit, please help me at least.”_

_“No, you two were dirty drivers. Lando and I are going to be P1 and P2. You can’t stop our dominance!”_

It had been really fun. Pierre had quickly texted Lando after that race stating Charles had come storming into his sim room spouting a lot of… French explicits. 

Remembering that time brought a smile but then a frown aswell. It had been such a happy time, especially compared to now. Both had their hearts ripped out and stamped on. It be stamped on every time they arrive at the track. After each practice session, qualifying and races.

At least they could lean on each other for support with all this going on. Lando decided to quickly text Pierre to see if he wanted to do a few short grand prixs after dinner.

_"Hey P, I was wonderin after dinner if u wanted to, whether u wanted to come and do some short grand prixs on the f1 game. If not its all gd."_

_**"Sure Lando. Sounds like a plan. Should be fun. Can't wait. See you soon! :D"** _

Lando smiled so widely at the response.

Pierre had smiled just as widely as he received Landos message. Seeing how he had already played with the brit before, he knew it would be a great night for the pair. They could forget about all that had happened recently and just drive away on the game to their heart's content. 

Get lost in their own minds with great company.

That would be awesome.

It didn't take long for Pierre to shower and change after that. He was excited for the dinner of course but then the antics that were likely to happen after dinner, that would be what would make his night. Sooner the better, he thought.

Now he had to decide on what to wear. Alpha Tauri gave him plenty of team wear this weekend, more than usual. He could wear that for the races later, he'd come back and change whatever shirt he picked and rep the team, that's how Lando had said it once. 

For now though, he settled with a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. Skinny jeans of course. Charles had always said how beautiful his butt looked in them…

Charles…

Pierre looked dejectedly back at his reflection. Charles had been the one to build him back up when ex Mark had ruined his self confidence. Always reminding him he was worth it and beautiful. He now just had to convince himself he could still be confident. That all of this wasn't his fault. He was never at fault. He had always been there for Charles.

Now it was time to look out for himself, to some, be selfish and do whatever made him happy. Right now, that would be going to dinner with his three friends. Having a good laugh, maybe a glass of wine as a treat and then joining a friend for some game time. That's what he wanted but he needed to do something first.

He pulled out all the skinny jeans he had, plenty of them. Replacing the ones he was wearing with looser jeans. He picked out the scissors from his suitcase, ones that Alpha Tauri provided at the start of the season. They were mainly for cutting the tags off the clothing without damaging said clothing.

Instead of chopping off labels, he took the scissors to the jeans. Cutting them into pieces. Cutting them out of his life. Cutting out another piece of Charles out of his life. It was surprising to Pierre how therapeutic this was turning out to be.

The first cut had been careful but after that… Wow, it felt amazing. 

Guess he had a good excuse to go out shopping in Monaco during the summer break. Pierre smiled at that thought.

He had got to the last pair when there was a knock on the door. A soft gentle knock and a quiet…

"Pierre?" The Frenchman quickly scooted over to the door, opening it for the quiet voice.

"Hey, Lando. Is it time already?" Pierre invited him in, softly shutting the door as he entered.

"Not quite I don't think. Max hasn't texted me yet. No doubt they are… you know…"

"Shower sex?" Lando squeaked at Pierre's suggestion, even though that was what he was trying to say without actually saying it. He could only nod in agreement. "I'm not surprised. You should have seen what Max was like at Red Bull… Just wow."

"What was it like?"

"Literally the first hour he was away from Dan, he was so whiny. It would have been adorable but the way he was acting. You'd think he hadn't seen him in a year."

"And it was only an hour… Wow… At least they were already used to parting ways nicely for when Daniel joined McLaren. Although he did have a moment when he came to my drivers room and threw himself on my couch."

"Rather dramatic aren't they?"

"Yep… Ummm… Pierre?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the cut up jeans? They… I guess, looked brand new."

"They were but… Charles always loved it when I wore skinny jeans. He liked the enhancement, shall we say. I decided to say fuck you to that and just wear the jeans and whatever kind of trouser I want to now. I'm cutting him out as much as I can."

"Literally cutting." Lando giggled.

"It's really therapeutic. If you have anything you want rid of, do it. It helps a little."

"Might just do that… when I eventually have to go back to my place…"

"It'll be tough when the day comes but you'll be okay. You are stronger than you think Lando." Pierre smiled. 

"T-Thanks… umm…" Thankfully Landos phone began to ring. Max was calling.

"You ready baby brit?"

"A, fuck off, I'm not a baby and B, yes I am. So is Pierre."

"Feisty Lando. Well, we'll meet you at the restaurant doors. Don't be long." 

"They are ready." 

Dinner passed by peacefully, or really, being honest? The four had laughed so much in the short time that dinner was. All of them almost in tears multiple times due to the laughter.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go set up the PlayStation for F1."

"These kids and their video games. Honestly." Daniel smiled.

"We aren't that bad."

"We?"

"Pierre and I are going have a play for a bit. It's not early enough to think about sleeping so…"

"Don't we get an invite?" Max asked, fake offended.

"You two need couple time. You can't do that with us around all the time. I'm sure Pierre and I can crash the party tomorrow but the rest of tonight is for you guys. Enjoy the time together." Daniel started sniffling jokingly.

"Our baby has grown up Max. I'm so proud." Everyone chuckled, smiled from all four corners of the table. "In all seriousness, that's very kind of you both. Just let us know if you do need us okay?"

"Okay Dad. I'll even message you when I get back to my room, how's that?"

"Sure. I'm so proud of you, my English son." Lando shook his head with a smile before beginning to leave 

"See you soon!"

Lando carried on his way back to his room, rather chuffed. Happy. This felt nice, he hadn't felt happy, properly, this since walking in on Carlos. 

Thinking of the name still stung and would for a while longer. A small part of him wanted to just take him back, still, even after everything. He knew it would never happen, he was mostly happy to move on. Or at least try to soon. He just always had the thought of what if he hadn't walked in on them?

Would he still be happy with Carlos, unbeknown what he was doing behind his back? He'd never know. 

He'd never trust the Spaniard like that again. At least he didn't feel like that right now. It was still too fresh to be even thinking about such a thing.

He reached his room, happily throwing the door open, closing it behind him. He then realised… he hadn’t clean up yet. His team wear was scattered everywhere, mixed up with everyone else.

He couldn't let Pierre see this. Shit.

Just before he started to clear things to make the room look somewhat clean, a knock on the door rung out.

Of course, more likely Daniel had come up. He hadn't messaged him. He was sure they were all joking but a lot can happen in just a few minutes. Live get thrown upside-down in a blink of an eye. Rather dramatic for walking up to his room. Nothing would have happened anyway.

Lando happily skipped to the door, just opening it before turning straight back and continuing or should I say, start to clean up.

"I'm fine Dan. I forgot to message, I realised i needed to clean quick before-"

"Not Daniel, cábron. Hola." Lando froze to the spot, slowly looking around to see Carlos stood there, a soft smile on his face. "Still as messy as ever I see."

"C-Carlos?"


End file.
